The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a flash memory device and a voltage generating circuit for the same.
A claim of priority is made to Korean Patent Application No. 2005-95028, filed on Oct. 10, 2005, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.